elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Malacath
„Do MALACATHA, który wymawia cały Język Bokiem.” - 16 akceptowalnych Bluźnierstw Malacath znany również jako MalakDom Nieszczęść, Mauloch, Orczy OjciecMauloch, Orc-Father –''' Ramurbak gro-Abamath, '''Bóg Przekleństw2920, Deszczowa Dłoń ˜– Carlovac Townway, Orkey, Stary KarzełPrawdziwa natura orków, Władca PotworówWspółcześni Heretycy – Haderus of Gottlesfont – daedryczny książę i bóg przeklęństw i przeklętych, opiekujący się odrzuconymi i niechcianymi, strażnik Złożonej Obietnicy, oraz Krwawej KlątwyKsięga Daedr Najsłabszy Daedroth, którego łątewo zdenerwowąć. Zawsze wystawiał na próby słabości Dunmerów. Jest głównie czczony przez Orków , od których wymaga lojalności i siły, jest znany ze swej nienawiści do wszystkiego co jest piękneDialog z Shobobem gro-Rugdushem z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion . Trinimac, podobnie jak inne Et'Ada został stworzony przez Anui-Ela, który powstał z nakładania się dwóch sił Anu i Padomay. Gdy Lorkhan przybył do Aurbis, wysłany przez Sithisa, zaproponował projekt stworzenia świata śmiertelnego. Trinimac razem z co poniektórymi z pierwotnych duchów, zdecydował się uczestniczyć w tym przedsięwzięciu, w efekcie stracił część swojej mocy i, podobnie jak inni, którzy wybrali podobnie, stał się AedrothemMonomit. Gdy Boethiah połknęła go i wyjawiła kłamstwa jego i Aedr. Wydaliła go w formie odchodówRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael Karkuxor. Wówczas Trinimac wskutek pomieszania zmysłów stał się daedrycznym księciem MalacathemThe Fall of Trinimac – The Faithless One, a jego najzagorzalsi wyznawcy po skompletowaniu swego boga i skonstruowaniu go na powrót z gnojuCorruption of the Blood – A True Son of Aldmeris stali się OrkamiPrawdziwa natura orków. Przez długi czas sprawiał kłopoty następcom króla Haralda. Około 1E 660 uciekł na wschód po klęsce w bitwie przy Smoczym Murze. Jego wściekłość napełniała niebo cuchnącą siarką nienawiścią, nazwaną później „rokiem zimy w lecie”. Jego dniem przyzywania jest 8-y Pierwszych MrozówThe Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall. Wygląd Przyjmuje zawsze formę muskularnego orka, noszącego wyłącznie czarne spodnie, okalające jego całe nogi, włącznie ze stopami, lub kawałek materiału obwiniętego wokół jego lędźwiThe Elder Scrolls III: MorrowindThe Elder Scrolls IV: OblivionThe Elder Scrolls V: SkyrimThe Elder Scrolls Online. Zawsze nosi potężny pas wokół swych bioder, oraz swoją gigantyczną szablę w różnych rękach. Przedstawiany jest jako eksponujący swą siłę lub pozę przedstawiającą którąś z form ataku. Czasem ukazuje swój aspekt w formie czarno-bordowego orczego ducha, w tym samym ubiorze i z tą samą bronią z którą najczęściej się ukazuje. Podwładni Daedrycznymi podwładnymi Malacatha są tępe OgrimyNajmroczniejszy mrok, potężne otyłe gadzie Daedra. Daedryczne artefakty Volendrung Stworzony przez krasnoludzki klan Rourken, Volendrung to olbrzymi ebonowy młot bojowy, choć czasem ponoć przyjmuje postać miecza. Podług Legendy wódz klanu Rourken po wygnaniu z Resdayn rzucił go w dal, a tam gdzie upadł młot ustanowili swoje ziemie, Volenfell, dziś zwane jako Hammerfell , po ich zniknięciu w nieznany sposób młot wpadł w posiadanie jednego z ich najbardziej zażyłych przeciwników Dwemerów, MalacathaDialog z Bratem Martinem z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Posiada on zdolności paraliżu i wysysania ich sił, by potem przekazać je użytkownikowi. Między 3E 405, a 417, agent Ostrzy przywołał Malacatha, a ten rozkazał mu zabić Daedryczną Uwodzicielkę, którą Malacath uczynił piękną, a mimo to nie była mu posłuszną. Za dokonanie tego zadania Bohater otrzymał od wyznawcy Malacatha VolendrungZadanie „Malacath's Quest” z gry The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall. W 3E 427 Divayth Fyr kolekcjonując wiele artefaktów z Tamriel, wszedł w posiadanie Volendrunga, a w ramach jego zwyczaju oddawania swych cennych przedmiotów, każdemu kto wydobędzie je z jego Domu SpaczonychDialog z Divaythem Fyrem z gry The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, przedmiot wszedł w posiadanie Nerevaryjczyka. W 3E 433, Malacath podarował Volendrunga Bohaterowi Kvatch w zamian za uwolnienie ogrzych niewolników z kopalni Lorda DradaZadanie „Malacath” z gry The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind. W 4E 201 plemię Gigabtów zaatakowało orczą twierdzę Largashbur, bezczeszcząc kaplicę Malacatha, za co książę przeklętych przeklął orcze plemię. Wódz Yamarz został wysłany z zadaniem oczyszczenia kaplicy, w czym zażądał pomocy Ostatniego Smoczego Dziecięcia. Gdy Yamarz zwócił się na Bohatera, Dovahkiin go zabił, za co uzyskał pochwałę od Malacatha i miał wrócić Młot Shagrola do Largashbur, po zwrocie młot przemienił się w Volendrung, który został podarowany DovahkiinowiZadanie „Przeklęte plemię” z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Zguba Wykonana ze szlachetnego hebanu w Ogniach FickledireWiedza o Tamriel – Yagrum Bagarn, Zguba to legendarny topór bohatera o imieniu MackkanLegendarna Zguba, stworzona przez Malacatha w celu obrony śmiertelników przed Daedrami, zdolna wygnać ich do Pustki. Malacath nie przewidział że będzie używana przez same Daedra do wojen między hrabiami, lordami czy książętami. Przeklął więc broń by nawet Daedroth, któryby trzymał Zgubę zostałby wysłany do PustkiKsięga Daedr. Topór posiada też zdolność przywoływania Młokosów i Dremor. W 3E 398, podczas inwazji Mehrunesa Dagona na Bitewną Iglicę, Uwodzicielka dowodząca Pajęczymi Daedrami, Wonshala Keriayn, zażądała od ucznia Bitewnej Iglicy by przekazał jej Zgubę w zamian za fragment przewodnika pustki. Nieświadoma klątwy po otrzymaniu przedmiotu została przez niego wygnana do PustkiAn Elder Scrolls Legend: Battlespire. W 3E 427 Divayth Fyr kolekcjonując wiele artefaktów z Tamriel, wszedł w posiadanie Volendrunga, a w ramach jego zwyczaju oddawania swych cennych przedmiotów, każdemu kto wydobędzie je z jego Domu Spaczonych, przedmiot wszedł w posiadanie Nerevaryjczyka. Hełm Oreyna Niedźwiedziej Łapy Należący dawniej do udającego bohatera oszusta, o wielkiej sławie herosa, Hełm Oreyna Niedźwiedziej Łapy należał do członków rodziny Oreyn, będącymi potomkami rzeczonego fałszywego bohatera. Prawdziwym wykonawcą zasług przypisywanych Oreynowi Niedźwiedziej Łapie był jego, zapomniany przez historię, przyjaciel, Ork o imieniu Kharag Gro-KharZadanie „Misja Malacatha” z gry The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind. W 3E 427 Malacath poinstruował Nerevaryjczyka by zamordował on ostatniego potomka z linii Oreyna, Farvyna Oreyna, po wykonaniu tego zadania Bohater otrzymuje, od księcia przeklętych, Hełm Oreyna Niedźwiedziej Łapy. Okazuje się że Farvyn nie był ostatnim z linii, a jeden z potomków, Modryn Oreyn, stał się zasłużonym członkiem Gildii Wojowników i otrzymał od anonima Hełm Oreyna Niedźwiedziej ŁapyDialog z Modrynem Oreynem z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. W 3E 433 Bohater Kvatch otrzymuje Hełm od Modryna, który starał się naprawić złe imię swej rodziny, po zabiciu Hista Kompanii Czarnego Lasu, jednocześnie Bohater stał się Mistrzem Gildii Wojowników, razem z Modrynem jako jego prawą rękąZadanie „Hist” z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Galeria Kaplica Malacatha (Morrowind).jpg|Kaplica Malacatha z gry The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind Kaplica Malacatha (Oblivion).JPG|Kaplica Malacatha z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion Malacath_Statue_(Online).jpg|Posąg Malacatha z gry The Elder Scrolls Online Malacath's emblem (Online).png|Herb Malacatha ze sztandary z gry The Elder Scrolls Online Malacath (Online).jpg|Malacath z gry The Elder Scrolls Online Przypisy Zobacz też * Malacath (Skyrim) * Malacath (Oblivion) * Malacath (Morrowind) * Malacath (Daggerfall) Nawigacja de:Malacath en:Malacath es:Malacath fr:Malacath it:Malacath ru:Малакат Kategoria:Lore: Daedryczni książęta Kategoria:Panteon Dunmerów Kategoria:Panteon Orków